


It's all over

by Jaffre



Category: Gunpoint (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre
Summary: Yet another short angtsy fic that takes place at the end of the game depicting a much more violent Conway.





	

After so many bloody knuckles, it was satisfying to finally gun down Gessler. Less messy but no less personal. The way the man cowered, knowing fully well that Conway would shoot was absolutely delightful. The sheer surprise when Conway did shot anyway was a sight he'd never forget. Oh, it'll eventually be up there in his nightmares, but for now, it was a treat. No time to pick up the shattered pieces of his conscience.

Before he made his way out, he eyed down the corpse of the hitman he had shot moments before, only to see it had disappeared. His eyes narrowed. He must have only wounded them. The spy let himself float down to the scene, and found a trail of blood that he immediately followed. It led to a park, and there, propped against a tree trunk, the so-called agent Hightower. They were holding their bloody side, a pained expression on their face. They darkened when they saw Conway. He didn't think twice about it and threw himself at them, pinning the agent to the ground, holding their face in a hand, the other shoving the gun under their chin.

"Give me one good reason not to pull the trigger," he gnarled.  
"G... Gessler," they breathed out with difficulty.  
"He's already dead."  
"Money."  
"I am corruptible, but here's the thing: you killed two people I cared about."  
"One."  
"What?" Conway blinked.  
"I didn't kill Katie."  
"I don't care if you didn't kill her directly!" he screeched at their face, "It's your fault she got in jail in the first place!"  
"Actually..." a smirk appeared on their face, "Since you erased the security footage, it's _your_ fault she was arrested."

In a finger slip, the hitman's brain was splattered on the grass.

Flecks of blood, he blinked, touched his face. The gun trembling in his hand. Three more shots tore the rest of their face away. Soon, the handgun clicked empty. He tossed it aside.

It was all over, right?


End file.
